When The Mountain Meets The Moon
by ellw0721
Summary: This story explains everything. How Elsa got her powers, how she learned to control them, and who Elsa and Anna's real parents are.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful girl lay on a bed, her green eyes glowing with joy. Long golden hair tumbled down her shoulders, down her back, onto the floor, stretched all around the room. In her arms, she held a baby girl with the same golden hair, but crystal blue eyes instead of green. A boy with messy white hair, blue eyes, and a blue sweatshirt stood beside the bed, looking at the baby with the same joy as the girl.

The girl's name was Rapunzel. She had seventy feet of long golden hair, and bright green eyes. She was the Guardian of Spring and was married to Jack Frost, the Guardian of Winter, who just so happened to be the boy standing next to the bed. The baby in her arms was their new daughter, named Elsa.

Jack smiled at the pudgy baby in his wife's arms. Her chubby cheeks, her piercing blue eyes, her golden tufts of hair.

He leaned over the bed and pressed his lips against Elsa's forehead.

"No!" screamed Rapunzel. But it was to late. Elsa's golden hair turned a lighter blonde, almost white, but Rapunzel touched Elsa's cheek just before it could turn white. Elsa's eyelids fluttered closed, her skin turning a scary shade of pale. Elsa became very cold and shuddered as Rapunzel scooped up her baby girl and ran out of the room.

The snow shone white on the mountain, there wasn't a footprint to be seen. Rapunzel rode on her horse, Maximus, and Jack Frost flew above in the snowy sky, scouting ahead.

Tears filled Rapunzel's eyes, streaming down her cheeks, falling onto Elsa's unconscious baby face. Suddenly she came to a clearing. Large and small, round boulders filled the clearing, covering most of the grassy area.

"Help!" Rapunzel screamed helplessly. The clearing was still and quiet, there was no sign of help. Jack landed perfectly in the middle of the clearing, his staff in one hand. He ran to Rapunzel, enveloping her into a hug.

He sobbed softly into Rapunzel's purple dress. "I'm so sorry."

Just then, the boulders began to shake. They rolled to the center of the clearing and turned into trolls. Rapunzel wiped her wet eyes on her sleeve. "Please help us." she cried.

"Anything for the queen," Pabbi, the ruler troll said. Rapunzel carefully set Elsa into Pabbi's arms. He lay Elsa onto a stone table in the center of the clearing. He tapped her forehead, murmured something to himself, then winced. "She's cold,"

"Can you help?" Rapunzel asked through tears. Jack wrapped his arms around his emotional wife, but all she did was shiver. He ran his hand through his snowy white hair as he watched his daughter. "Please, isn't there something you can do?"

Pabbi turned slowly around, staring sadly at the young couple. He slid aside, revealing an ill Elsa lying on the stone table. Her hair was still light blonde, and she was still pale, but she looked peaceful, sound asleep. "It's best that she doesn't know about this," he said slowly. He reached over and tapped her forehead. A picturesque scene of all Elsa's memories danced in the air above her head. Then, they disappeared.

"So, all her memories are gone?" Rapunzel asked sadly. She stared down at the grassy clearing.

Jack knew it was all his fault. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "Pabbi, what will come of this?" he spoke a little louder.

"I'm afraid only time can tell," Pabbi explained. "But for know, it's safe that she stays away from the cold. She needs to keep this in."

"Keep what in?" Rapunzel panicked. "What's wrong?"

All that Pabbi did was look down at the ground. "Nothing." He picked sleeping Elsa up and placed her back in her mother's arms. "She'll be fine."

Two years later...

Elsa was now two years old. Her hair remained the same color, her skin was still pale, her eyes still ice blue. She stood beside a bed as her mother held a baby girl in her arms. The baby had crystal blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a pudgy baby face. Her name was Anna.

"Momma, why does the baby look so different?" Elsa asked with wide eyes. Rapuznel laughed.

"Because, Elsa. The baby doesn't look like you or me, because your special. No one will ever look like you." Elsa began to cry. "Don't cry Elsa, you're unique. You're special, no one will ever be just like you, not even this little baby." Elsa wiped her wet eyes on her dress sleeve.

"You're a princess," Jack began. "You're a ruler and a hero to everyone." Elsa smiled.

"That's right," Rapunzel said. "Princess Elsa of Corona,"

"And that's Princess Anna?" Elsa asked. "My baby sister?" Elsa leaned over the bed and kissed her sister's forehead. Anna turned pale.

"No!" screamed Rapunzel and Jack. But all Anna did was giggle like all other babies do.

"What 'smatter?" Elsa wanted to know.

"Nothing sweetheart," Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief.

`Jack gazed into Rapunzel's bright eyes. "It didn't cause effect on Anna because Elsa's powers are weak. They're new. I caused so much effect on Elsa because I've had my powers for a long time. What do we do?"

All Rapunzel could do was stare at Jack with wide eyes. "The only thing we can,"

Anna was just a baby. Elsa was just two years old. 'They wouldn't remember anything anyway', as Jack said. He agreed it was the only thing that could be done. With help from their fellow guardians, Jack and Rapunzel erased the memories of the citizens's of Corona. While everyone was sleeping, they crowned a throne-thirsty thief named Flynn Rider the ruler of the kingdom. They tore down the mosaic of baby Rapunzel, and put up a new one of Flynn. Sadly, Jack and Rapunzel had to give up their pride and joy. They gave Elsa and Anna to a queen and king who had always wanted children. They also had to erase the memories of Elsa and Anna, so they would never know their real parents. It was for the best. As Jack and Rapunzel flew over the kingdom, they said their last goodbyes to their children.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and Elsa and Anna still believed they lived with their real parents. Their parents thought that they were living with their real children. When the parents found out about Elsa's power, they believed she was born with it. But really, Jack Frost, her real father gave it to her.

Rapunzel sat sadly on her throne made of Spring flowers. Not even daffodils, daisies, tulips, and roses could cheer her up. She had been busy making Spring when she realized that it was Anna's birthday. She would be turning ten. Rapuznel used a crystal ball to see her daughter celebrate happily. But what she saw wasn't at all what she expected.

Anna was blowing out her birthday candles. It was a beautiful ten-layered cake with pink frosting and purple tulips on it, Anna's favorite flower. She had beautiful strawberry-blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, like her father. But they looked sad.

"I wish I had my best friend back," Anna whispered to herself. The scene in the crystal ball changed to Elsa, locked away in her bedroom, crying to herself. The rooms was snowy and frosty. She kept saying to herself, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." It was too much for Rapunzel to take so she pushed the crystal ball over, making it shatter on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel hands fit snuggly in Jack's. She leaned against him as she gazed at the kingdom of Arendelle, lights flickering warmly in people's homes.

"Look at her, she's beautiful," Rapunzel said softly as they gazed down at the kingdom below. "She's all grown up,"

Their youngest daughter, Anna the princess of Arendelle, was singing with a young man named Kristoff. He had sandy, blonde hair and big brown eyes. Kristoff was lightly strumming his lute while humming along with Anna.

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to back inside the castle?" Kristoff asked as he finished playing his lute.

"Not really," Anna began, "It's really loud in there," Ever since Elsa froze the kingdom, they had been having balls every week.

"Are you sure? It's getting chilly," Kristoff said as he peeled off his wool jacket. "Here take this, you're freezing," he said as he spread it over the trembling Anna.

"Thanks Kristoff," Anna said as she stared into his eyes. They leaned into each other and kissed for a moment before Kristoff suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Anna asked sadly.

"Anna," Kristoff began, "Will you marry me?" He clasped his hands over Anna's and waited patiently for the answer.

Anna's eyes widened at the unexpected proposal. She embraced him and laughed with joy. "Of course I'll marry you!" Anna cried throwing her arms Kristoff.

"Our daughter's getting married!" Rapunzel screamed across the rafters. She leaned over and squeezed Jack tightly. Rapunzel bright green eyes were full of tears.

Suddenly, Anna pulled away from Kristoff and look towards the roof of the castle. "Who are you?" she asked warily pointing towards where Jack and Rapunzel were sitting. "And why are you standing on the castle? Kristoff do something! They're thief's!" she cried.

"No we're not!" Jack shouted loudly. He leaned over and picked up his staff. He offered his hand to Rapunzel and he pulled her up next to him. They gently floated down to where Anna and Kristoff sat terrified.

"Who are you?" Anna asked again. Her voice quavered, but she looked confident.

"This isn't what it looks like," Rapunzel said bursting into tears. "Trust me!"

"Rapunzel," Jack spoke softly. "It's time to go,"

Rapunzel turned away sobbing. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. She quickly turned to face Anna. She looked sympathetic, and loving, like any mother would. Rapunzel walked slowly over to Anna, as if examining her, and hugged her. "I love you," Rapunzel said softly, and pressed her lips against Anna's forehead. She grasped Jack's hand, and walked towards the mountains. "Come on Jack, let's go."

Back at the castle, Elsa stood before her kingdom. "Attention all loyal subjects, my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, is going to be married!" Thunderous applause rose up from the kingdom while Anna stood blushing with Kristoff by her side. "When will the wedding be?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Kristoff and I were thinking in three days time. In the mid-afternoon." Anna added quickly.

"Perfect! I'm so proud of you, you're getting married." Elsa smiled brightly.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I've had enough excitement for one day. Goodnight Kristoff." Anna said leaning over to kiss him. "Wait! Elsa I forgot to tell you-" Anna began. She eyed Kristoff, and he shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight,"

Trudging up the steep mountain slopes were Rapunzel and Jack, hand-in-hand looking back at the ablaze kingdom.

"How could they see us?" Rapunzel asked as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "I don't understand,"

"We have to go back for their wedding right?" Jack asked her.

"But what if they see us again?" Rapunzel almost pleaded.

Jack thought for a moment. "The whole kingdom is invited, right? We'll just pretend to be villagers, and sneak into the castle."

"But there's guards everywhere! We will never be allowed in," Rapunzel pondered.

"Come on," Jack said pulling on Rapunzel's delicate arm, "We're going back there."

Three Days Later...

"You look beautiful!" Elsa gasped as Anna twirled in her silky, fluffy, wedding dress.

"You don't think it's too much?" Anna asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not at all. I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this,"

'But they are,' Rapunzel thought watching from inside the vent.

"It's alright," Anna said in a rather bright mood. "They're watching from above," she twirled again, and was led out of the room with Elsa by her side.

"If only she knew how right she was. Didn't she just look, _amazing?"_ Rapunzel turned to Jack.

"Wonderful," Jack exclaimed sarcastically, "Now can we just go to the church and get good seats please?"

"Fine," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and sat up as far as she could in the vent. They crawled for what seemed like hours before finally reaching the vent in the church.

"I knew it, we're late!" Jack grumbled.

"Oh, don't have such a frozen heart." Rapunzel whispered as quietly as she could. The ceremony was just finishing up, and they were about to say their 'I do's'.

"Do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your wife,"

"I do," Kristoff said, his face serious, his eyes kind and gentle.

"-And do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff, to be your husband?"

The crowd hesitated, Rapunzel held her breath, and Kristoff held his gaze on her. She smiled, "Of course I do!" Anna and Kristoff shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and they were swept up into the celebration.

There was music, good food, color, and of course the new happy couple. When Rapunzel and Jack finally managed to get out of the vent, they enjoyed the celebration too. They danced until their feet hurt, sang until their throats hurt, and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

After a long night of fun, Anna and Kristoff said their 'goodbyes' to the kingdom they would soon be returning to, and boarded the ship.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked Kristoff once they were on board.

"To the stars, my sweetheart!" he laughed.

"Goodnight and farewell, my little baby!" Rapunzel cried softly into Jack's frosty, blue sweatshirt. "We should be going anyway,"

Jack slipped his hand into Rapunzel's and together they floated towards the stars.

Days past and Anna and Kristoff still hadn't returned home. One morning, Elsa woke bright and early, stretching out all her limbs. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she yawned. It was a guard.

"Your majesty," he began, "The newlyweds ship has been lost at sea, and your sister is nowhere to be found."


End file.
